


Stimuli

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Leonard Snart, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Part 1), Hurt Leonard Snart, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, Neurodiversity, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: He hoped he wouldn't get a fever. That was Mick's territory.
Kudos: 19
Collections: autfic by autistics





	Stimuli

The first thing he noticed was the humming of the engines. They were definitely bigger than the ones on a helicopter or a submarine, with how they rumbled through the floor, the sound carrying all the way to the weird table thing in the middle of the “room”. 

_ Why is there a newspaper headline on the screen?  _ he wondered.

_ Rip’s English, future or present. I thought Brits liked nostalgia. Paper instead of plastic.  _

_ Not too bad mentality, actually. Easier to steal cash than credit cards. Much harder to trace.  _

He snapped out of his romance, looking at his friend, realising that they were meant to sit down in some type of roller-coaster chairs. 

He got butterflies in his stomach again. He didn’t like the idea of flying so fast they needed to be  _ locked in _ . He ran his fingers against the right bar of the security brace. It felt big, solid. Thick enough to cover the half his chest, at the widest section. 

_ Like a hug... _ he noted.

A British voice suddenly spoke.  _ Greetings, I am Gideon _ . 

He looked behind him, as if Rip had hidden a wife or a cousin or something until just now. But the voice continued above his head. 

_ I’m an interactive artificial consciousness, programmed to operate this vessel’s critical systems, and aid Captain Hunter in his mission.  _

He discreetly tilted his head, desperate to find out where Siri’s voicebox was. His temples ached, as if his brain shorted out in 2 seconds. 

The voice seemed to emerge from the whole room, every corner, every molecule of steel, plexiglass and polycarbonate alloy. 

He found himself glad to have straps just above his shoulders, if he noticed one more oddity defying logic, he’d need it, or collapse. 

_ He recalled one such incident. From his childhood. He was playing basketball, when one of the kids’ brothers from another school brought in a boombox. He just spent a second admiring the speakers, when a ball flew above his head. And another one. He tried to catch one of them, but then the music got turned on. And up. Several decibels. He wanted to cover his ears but one half of his focus was still dedicated to the game.  _

_ The motion, the vibration and the rumbling in his ears just became too much. He felt dizzy and worried that he was about to throw up. But he didn’t.  _

_ He fell to the floor, curling up like a turtle, hunched over with his face covered. The asphalt shook sideways, like a record on a turntable. He heaved a few big breaths. Everything stilled. His ears were ringing, his arms were trembling, and his eyes shut. He couldn’t hear, see, or feel anything outside his body and the ground beneath it.  _

_ It was the one time in his life he had been grateful for the chance to go on a heist with his father.  _

He hoped there was a medbay on board. Particularly one with some sort of mild anti-epileptic, for those _without_ epilepsy. Such didn’t exist in 2016, but 2166? Possibly. 

Either way, he cared less what the others thought, and more about not worrying Mick. They’d never really discussed their neurological health. He knew Mick was traumatised, Rory definitely made assumptions about him, but they had a sort of unspoken agreement not to pry. If he was dying there was an obvious exception, so Leonard really hoped his partner never had a reason to suspect that. 

  
He also hoped there’d be lunch. All this preliminary observation was draining his blood sugar something  _ fierce _ .


End file.
